Marine Destiny
by Isaac1st
Summary: Marine Aarin Flynn lands with his crew on Na Pali near an abandon basee. But something isn't quite right... TWO CHAPTERS ADDED
1. Chapter 1

Marine Destiny

Chapter 1

Aarin Flynn woke up to the smell of fire; the marines must've of finished making camp. He got up from his bed and quickly putting on his armour. He also grabbed his fragger and walked out of his tent.

It was a cold and a cool breeze. The fire was lit to warmth the whole camp. One of the marines got up from the ground "Sir, everything is going well." Aarin replied "Keep it up and I want turrets up and running." He headed to the marine ship, waiting for Ben to find the base location.

Aarin Flynn was a marine for two years. His last mission was a complete failure. He was suppose to

find the Skaarj base without getting caught. When he arrived in their base in his ship, they shot his ship and he crashed landed. He lost two of his leg and an arm. Doctors replaced them with a robotic ones. A

month later, he was sent back with the marines.

Ten hours ago, the S-67 received a transmission from an abandon base, the person said he crashed landed on Na Pali and found a base that was abandoned months ago. Then he screamed and was cut off. The S-67 was able to locate to planet but not the base.

Aarin then walked out of the ship. As he got out, he heard a marine scream and a loud roar. He ran back to camp to see two Skaarj attacking the marines. Aarin grabbed his fragger and began firing

one of the Skaarj, catching it by the shoulder and spinning him around. He fired his fragger to the second Skaarj. He kept firing at them. _Boom,boom,boom, _determined to kill the Skaarj before it takes cover behind the large rock. As the fight was over, Aaron checked one of the dead Skaarj. "Skaarj Scouts. They must've found the camp. Every one, pack everything in the ship, now." Aarin left to the ship to see if Ben found the base. "Any luck marine?" Ben replied "Yes. The base is just 12 miles away,sir."

An hour later, the ship landed near the old base. "This base looks like a piece of shit." said one of the marines. Aarin and the marines made their way through the base. Inside the base, was the smell of blood and cold metal. As they walked in, they heard a couple of screams and roars. The marines lifted their weapons. "Don't let you're guard down marines. Let's keep going." said Aarin. As

they made their way through the corridor, they found lifeless bodies laying all over the place. As soon

as they located the transmission room,three Skaarj burst opened the door and blasted plasma bolts towards the marines. Three marines were able to dodge the plasma bolts but two were shot. Aaron grabbed his fragger and quickly reloaded. The air in the room was becoming thick and it was impossible for Aarin and marines to see the attacking Skaarj. Bullets and plasma bolts flew every in the thick air room. It was pointless for Aaron to shoot blindly through the thick smoke. "Marines, throw grenades towards to smoke and get out!" he yelled. As the marines threw the the grenades, they all ran for cover and heard explosions and the Skaarj roaring in pain. "Alright marines, set up turrets and guard this area. We need to know what happened to the lost marine."

A Skaarj walked in to a door that said "King's room.". As it walked in, he heard a loud, booming voice

"Is the plan working?" asked the Skaarj King

"The marines is falling for our plan, your majesty,"

"Good, proceed with the plan. The marines will never know what is in store for them."


	2. The Plan was Successsful

Chapter 2

"The Plan was Successful"

"Any luck finding any information?" asked Aarin

"Not yet, sir"replied Ben

Aarin walked outside the transmission room, checking if defense turrets have been set up. But it was strange to Aaron that there would be more Skaarj coming after the marines. _Why would I think about this stuff? _Thought Aarin, _at least that there aren't any more Skaarj coming_. Two marines were finished setting up defenses "You think the turrets will keep the Skaarj away?"

"Hell yeah it-" One the marines was disrupted by a loud sound inside a room.

"What was that?"

"Dunno,let's check it out." Both the marines ran inside the room and when when they got in, something

inside dragged them in and gunshots were heard throughout the hallway. One marine ran towards to Aarin and began to hesitated as he tried to talk "T-two marines disappeared earlier while setting up defense." "What! Send in the marines to check it out!" said Aaron. He ran back to the transmission room checking if Ben finished finding the information, but he wasn't there. As he walked in room, he almost slipped on something wet. He checked the floor and saw a small pool of blood. "Shit..." He ran out and found five Skaarj holding three the marines hostage. One of them yelled at Aarin, "Drop the weapon, human!" But Aarin refused to drop his weapon. Two blades came out of the Skaarj fist (which is called Razik). Aarin's hand tighten on the handle but then released the gun from his hand. Then one of Skaarj ran behind and slam something behind his head. He became dizzy and heard the marines yell out as he fell to the floor.

Meanwhile...

Footsteps were heard from the hallways all the way to the King Skaarj's room. The door opened and Skaarj council walked in. "So, did it worked?" asked the King Skaarj "The plan was successful." replied the Skaarj council. "I want the samples ready to test the prisoners." "It shall be done."

The Skaarj council walked out of the room quietly. "Soon the humans won't even know what hit 'em." The King Skaarj said

The King Skaarj said._Am I going to die? _These thoughts began to drift inside Aarin's mind, repeating the same thing over and over again, _Am I going to die? Am I going to die? _Then he open his eyes slowly. As he tried to get up he felt something wet on his hair. He touched his hair and found that he must have been bleeding while being unconscious. He got up and pain struck his leg. He touched to leg carefully and the pain became worse. _Damn its broken _he thought. He looked around the room and found two poles next to one of the marines body. He grabbed his under shirt and ripped a small piece, then grabbed to pole and placed it on his leg and used the ripped piece to tie it around. But what to use the other pole? _Stupid, _he thought _Why use it to kill one of the guards and take the keys. But I need to kill just one Skaarj without other ones watching me kill it. _It took ten minutes to wait for one Skaarj to come in and check on them. As it came in, Aarin pretended to think he was going crazy. As it walked in to his cell, he quickly grabbed the pole and lunged it into the Skaarj's head. Blood began to come out of its mouth and head. He released the pole and the Skaarj landed to the floor with a hard _thump. _Aarin searched the lifeless body and found the keys he needed. He slipped in the key into the keyhole. He carefully turned the key until he heard a_ click._ He opened to door and picked up the stungun and made his way throughout the facility.

Aarin walked quietly through the hallway but to his surprise, there was two heavy armed Skaarj guarding a door that said on top of it "Test Arena" "Test Arena?" he whispered. As he crouched his way through the hallway quietly, one of the Skaarj began to walk towards him. He began panic but found two large crates and hid behind them. But it was to late, the Skaarj found him and ran towards him. Aarin charged his stungun and shot a large orange beam towards the Skaarj. It sliced through the sir and hit it's chest. It fell to the ground but it was only stunned. Then two bright orange beams flew towards him. He tried to run but he couldn't, is whole body was stunned. Then everything, the hallway, the Skaarj all faded away.


	3. Powered

Chapter 3

Powered

"Are you sure we could give this stuff to the human fools?" said a alien voice

"We have to. What if it kills one of our good troops." said another voice

"Your right."

Aarin opened his eyes slowly. Every thing slid into focus. He felt something cold and hard on his face

He got up, and look on the ground and saw a metal floor. He looked around and found two Skaarj. One of them was holding a needle. The Skaarj walked towards him and injected something. Aarin tried to jerk away but it was to late. He felt the liquid go in to his veins and through his whole body. All his wounds suddenly healed and he felt better and...stronger. The Skaarj took the needle out of his arm.

"Why are you giving me this?It made me stronger." Aarin asked "You are being tested with a strange Nali water that seem to give lifeforms incredible strength, agility, and speed," replied the Skaarj. "Since the test was successful, we'll let you die so you won't be able to use your powers against us." The two Skaarj walked through the door and locked it. "You stupid bitches! Get me out of here!" yelled out Aarin. Then he heard loud footsteps coming from a large door. The door bursted opened and a Titan ran out, holding one large boulder and threw it towards Aaron.

"Crap!" yelled out Aarin as he was dodging the large rocks that were flying towards him. "I have to do something about this Titan and fast!" said Aarin. Then he grabbed one of the small rocks and threw it at the top observation windows. He heard a loud shattering and ran towards the Titan. It threw it's fist at Aaron but he jump up and landed on it's arm and grabbed it back. The Titan tried to

throw Aarin off it's back but Aarin was holding it's back hard . Then Aarin released it's back and jumped in the air towards the broken window. _Wow, _he thought _This stuff made me jump higher too._ He landed right through the window. The Skaarj earlier raised their weapon at Aaron. Aaron ran to one of the Skaarj, grabbed it's neck and snapped it. He quickly picked up the rifle and made a quick shot on the Skaarj's head. The lifeless body fell to the floor. _Why give me this stuff? _Aaron thought. He checked

the room but nothing important was found. But something caught his eyes, a map? He picked it up and wiped off the blood that was stained on it. It seemed to be a map to the real Skaarj base, but how to get

there? _I need to find a ship or a pod to get to the base _Aaron thought. He checked the room carefully for a way to the hanger bay.

Aarin checked one of the computers to locate the hanger bay. Finally he found the location and made his through the hanger bay. As he ran through the corridor , three Skaarj were running towards him,but something was strange about them, they had a red aura surrounding their bodies. "Dammit!" said Aaron he knew that the Skaarj are now using the Nali water on their troops. He took the Skaarj rifle out and shot two small beams at the running Skaarj. The two beams hit one Skaarj

but did no affect. The Skaarj returned fire with plasma beams at him. Aarin was able to dodge two of the beams but hit him on the chest. He thought that would've killed him but only caused him pain. He fired two more rounds of the Skaarj rifle. This time the beams were able to penetrate through the

red aura, towards the Skaarj's chest, killing it. Aaron, this time had the upper hand. He knew the red aura was a shield but they were as strong as him. Two of the Skaarj ran towards him, tackling him down to the ground. Aarin fell to the ground hard, coughing out blood. He got up, wiped blood off of his lip. He took the rifle out and pulled the trigger but all he heard was a _click. _He threw down the gun and ran towards the Skaarj. He tackled it down hard to the floor. The other Skaarj pointed the rifle on his head. Aarin grabbed the rifle, threw his right fist down on Skaarj's arm. He heard a loud cracking sound meaning that he broke the Skaarj's arm. It dropped the rifle, roaring in pain. Aarin picked it up and slammed the butt of the rifle in the Skaarj's face. Finally, the Skaarj fell to the floor. As Aarin walked away from the lifeless bodies, one of the tackled Skaarj ran towards but Aaron turn around and pointed the rifle in the Skaarj's face, "Shit.." said the Skaarj. Aarin pulled the trigger and the Skaarj's head was reduced to a cloud of blood and several pieces of it's skull flew every where. "And stay down." said Aarin.


	4. The Rrajager Mines

Chapter 4

The Rrajager Mines

Aarin continued his way through the hanger bay after fighting a couple of Nali water induced Skaarj minutes ago. The pain in his chest continued to batter him after that hard tackle from the Skaarj. He ignored the pain, thinking that he didn't get tackled. As he found the entrance to the hanger bay, he stopped and placed his side of his head to hear if any Skaarj. He heard nothing but then he heard foot steps. The Skaarj were in place, ready to shoot the intruder. But Aarin seen this thousands of time during his past missions, his soldiers would opened the door and next thing you know, blood begins to splatter on the wall and the marines would fall to the ground, dead. Aarin opened the door and quickly

ran to the side of the door. Nothing. He threw the useless stungun in front of the door and...nothing. Aarin walked in front of the door and saw Ben. Ben's armor had scratches everywhere. His face was covered of dried blood stains, his skin was pale, his arm had three large cuts and his eyes were bloodshot. "Ben, what the hell happened to you?"asked Aarin. But Ben didn't response to what he said. "Ben, what happened to you." asked Aarin again. But Ben was just standing there, but then something caught Aarin's eyes, three of Ben's cuts began to heal. Ben grabbed his gun from the holster and pointed the gun at Aarin. "Ben, put the gun down!" said Aarin. Then Aarin say a red aura floating behind Ben. Aarin grabbed his rifle. As Ben pulled the trigger, Aarin dashed to his left and pulled the trigger, shooting Ben in the chest, but he was still standing. Ben kept firing the gun at Aarin. One of them hit Aarin's leg, the one that was broken. Pain erupted from his leg. Aarin fired the rifle again at Ben. It him in the chest but where his heart was. Ben fell to the floor. Aarin checked the body. A small device on Ben's neck was causing him to act like that.

Now he felt twice the pain now, one in his chest and one in his leg. He look all over the hangar bay, looking for something to get to the base. Then he found a Skaarj ship. Aarin jumped in and quickly turned on the ship. The ship came to life as the engine was running. Aarin grabbed the handle and punch in the coordinates. Then he heard a loud explosion and looked back. He saw six Skaarj holding Redeemers, ready to blast him in to oblivion. Aarin punched the button and the ship launched off.

The Skaarj council walked inside the King's room, "What now? This better be good." said the Skaarj King. The Skaarj council began to hesitate, "T-the prisoner, the one called Aarin, escaped and is headed now to this location." "What!I want him dead! I want the Skaarj to kill that human fool!"

Two hours later, "Jeez, does it take long for this damn ship to locate an alien base?" said Aarin. The small monitor began to make a beeping sound, saying that he arrived to the location. The ship landed and he got off the ship. He saw a few large metal boxes that were being loaded inside the base. He quickly got in one of the boxes without letting anyone see him and closed it. As he turned around he a two small bright blue lights floating in front of him. He stuck his hand out in front of him and something like leather skin. He grabbed his torch from his pack, lit it and found that a blue mercenary was right in front him "Holy cra-" Aarin was interrupted by the mercenary. It seemed to be telling him to be quiet so they can get inside the base quietly. As the box landed on something hard, Aarin and the mercenary opened the box and got out quietly. Then the boxes were opened and more mercenarys were coming out. The blue mercenary seemed to be the leader. "#&$" said the Elite mercenary. "What?" asked Aarin. The Elite mercenary understood what he meant. He reached in to his pack and grabbed a universal translator out. He handed it to Aarin and he turned on the switch. The mercenary began talking. Then the mercenary's language appeared on to the screen and was then translated "If you wish to join us to destroy the Skaarj base and lead to victory, then you must follow us. My name is Elite 108" "Alright, I'll join you guys. I was also here to destroy the base." The Elite Mercenary nodded and began walking towards his troops, telling them the plan. The Mercenary turned around and walked towards him. It reached in to it's pack and grabbed a weapon. " What the hell is this?" asked Aarin "It's a weapon constructed from pieces of a broken Enhanced Shock Rifle and a Regular Shock Rifle. It can penetrate through most armor." "Thanks" said Aarin, grabbing the weapon. As the Elite Mercenary was done talking about the plan, the Mercenarys ran off in different location of the facility. Then he turned to Aarin "You, human,come with me. We're going to pay a little a visit with the Skaarj leader." "Where they going?" asked Aarin "There going to plant bombs in the weak points of the facility, when this place blows, the Skaarj won't have much supplies to get." replied the Mercenary. They opened the door and began with their mission.

"So why are you here to destroy the Skaarj so badly?" asked Aarin. "One of our scouts

gave us information that the Skaarj had a plan to make their troops a lot stronger and use the tarydium crystal to power their weapons like that rifle you have." Aarin grabbed his rifle out and took a bullet out of the clip. The bright blue crystal shined as Aarin was observing it. "So thats why it went through the Skaarj armor earlier." "Correct." "So, how are we gonna find the Skaarj leader?" asked Aarin "I found this map before we met. The leader's room is not far away." replied the Elite Mercenary.

They made through the corridor. The place was like a factory, loading and unloading large tarydium crystals. The place also had boxes loaded with Nali water and Skaarj rifles. Two large Kralls were holding the rifles. "First time I ever seen Krall use a gun before," said Aarin "Probably suck with a gun." Aarin dashed behind two large crates. But then the Kralls knew someone was behind the crates and pointed their guns at the two large crates. Aarin heard two weapons charged with powerful energy . He jumped away from the crates and saw two large energy beams slicing threw the air towards the crates, causing a large explosion from behind him. "I don't think they suck with a gun." said Aarin. The two Kralls pointed the guns at Aarin "Crap!". He thought he be blown away but then Elite-108 tackled one of the Kralls down and placing his gun attached to his arm to the Kralls face. _Boom,Boom!_ Green blood splattered on to the ground. Aarin grabbed the Krall's head and snapped it. "Phew...those bastards were tough." said Aarin, wiping off some sweat on his face. " I must warn you," said Elite-108 "Not only the Skaarj are using these water but the Kralls are using it too." " Now you tell me." said Aarin.

As they made there way through the leader's location, it seemed like the facility inside was growing larger and larger. Elite-108 grabbed his communicator and called his troops, seeing if they were successful, placing the bombs in the weak points of the base. As the Elite was making sure on his troops, Aarin decided to scout ahead, just to make sure if any more Skaarj were coming. He saw large machines digging in the dirt and inside, tarydium. Aarin continued scouting ahead until through the large window he found 50 Nalis working in the mines, digging for Tarydium crystals. He look around and found a rusted pipe. He grabbed it and began hitting the window. The nalis heard the loud bang and all turn around. All look at each other, grabbed their shovels and started hitting the window on the other side. The glass began cracking until it shattered. All the nali ran out. One of them approached, bowing to Aarin and said "My people thank you for our freedom, human." "Thanks. Make sure your people grab some weapons if they don't want to get killed unarmed." The nali nodded. He ran to the crowd and said to them in their language. Then they all ran to the crates and began grabbing all the rifle they can grab. Aarin felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned around to see Elite-108 "C'mon. We're almost there." Aarin nodded.

"Sir, the intruders have killed two of the Krall guards, freed the nali slaves and there heading here." said the Skaarj council. "I had enough of those intruders Load the-" The door bursted opened as pieces of metal flew everywhere. Elite-108 and Aarin walked in. They both saw the Skaarj King standing in front of them. "So you are the intruders who keep disrupting my plans." said The Skaarj King, with a loud booming voice. Aarin raised his gun the mercenary gave him earlier. As he pulled the trigger, a purple beam shot out with incredible force. The beam hit the Skaarj King in the chest. "You think that weapon can do such damage? I'll show YOU power!" The Skaarj King reached behind his back and pulled out a large cannon-like rocket launcher. "Aww shit." said Aarin as he saw the large weapon. Elite-108 grabbed Aarin and threw him aside as the Skaarj King pulled the trigger. The large rocket flew towards the Elite as he leaped away from the explosion. He raised his weapon and fired. The weapon only did little damaged. Aarin and fired again at the Skaarj King. The purple beam hit the chest again which only made the Skaarj even more mad. He pointed the cannon at Aarin and fired. Aarin jumped away from the explosion and fired again but this time in the leg. The Skaarj King kept firing at Aarin and Elite-108. "Shit! We can't make any damage to this guy." said Aarin, firing the Shock Rifle V.2 (or SR V.2) The ceiling began to move as dust came down to the floor. The ceiling exploded with pieces of cement and metal flying down to the ground. Two marines slid down on a rope and landed on the floor. "Holy shit, it's Aarin," said the marine "HQ thought you and your squad got killed." "No wonder it took so long for them-" Aarin was disrupted by a loud explosion from somewhere inside the facility. "What the hell happened?" yelled out the marine. "We have to get out! The place is gonna blow!" said Aarin. He turned to see what happened to Elite-108. He wasn't in the room, including the Skaarj King. The marines grabbed the ropes and was then pulled out of the facility.

Somewhere...

**whirrr **A transporter whirred to life as the Skaarj King walked out of it. A Skaarj Scout walked to him "Sir, we have loaded all the tarydium and nali water in the cargo hold. What are your orders?"

"I want all Skaarj troops ready. We're going to attack and conquer planet..."

End of Chapter 4


End file.
